


I think we ALL love the Minions Movie

by YaBoyTwoHats



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: <3 love u guys, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minions, Victoria Justice - Freeform, for the slumber party podcast, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: Awsten and Geoff both have their own obsessions- Awsten loves Victoria Justice and Geoff loves Minions. Their greatest fantasies stem from these obsessions and chaos ensues when Awsten and Geoff wake up the morning after divulging those fantasies and find out that they have become them.





	I think we ALL love the Minions Movie

**Author's Note:**

> PLZ READ- my friend billy wrote this and posted it on my account because they don't have one. everything written here is theirs.
> 
> Before I tell you how this all went down, I’d like to clarify that Awsten and Geoff had always loved Victoria Justice and Minions respectively, but never, ever like this, and I’m sure they never planned on it either. Love you, Awsten, Travis, Geoff, and everyone else mentioned. 
> 
> Apologies if you do decide to read this,  
> 

It was a rainy day at the very beginning of the final Entertainment tour, the tour that would be the end of an era. Waterparks and iDKHOW were sharing a tour bus despite still refusing to meet up. Awsten, Geoff, Jawn, and Otto had one side, while the eighties-band wannabes took the other half of the bus. Awsten and Geoff had surely already settled into tour life, and today was supposed to be like any other.

Of course, it would eventually become evident just how wrong they were.

Today, November 5th, meant they were four days into the tour and already had a night off from playing for screaming crowds and teenage girls. It was peaceful aside from the occasional barks of laughter coming from under the curtain to iDKHOW’s half. Jawn and Otto had slept in the bunks whereas Awsten and Geoff had accidentally passed out on the couch the night before under spilled popcorn and blankets. Jawn and Otto would have no recollection of it, but the previous night had been epic for Geoff and Awsten. They had spent hours and hours talking about nothing and everything, and somehow that spread to their two favorite things in the world.

For Awsten, of course, it was anything Victoria Justice. For Geoff, however, it was minions. They had their own obsessions and respected them, but never before had either man gotten to rant so deeply about their truest fantasies. Awsten Knight, the award-winning singer, had always wanted to date Victoria Justice (or so his Twitter feed foretold.) Geoff, on the other hand, was not as creepy. Or more so. Awsten hadn’t been entirely sure. Geoff just wanted a minion to call his own, in spirit and companionship.

When the two of them awoke, thankfully before Otto and Jawn, they were similarly disgusted and ecstatic to find that their fantasies had, in a way, come true overnight. Awsten was short and had quite a bit more weight around his middle than he’d had the day before. Geoff, at least, was still human. His skin- or should he say her skin- was a few shades more tan than before and his waist was slimmer. His t-shirt and boxers clung to his hips and shoulders as their only way of staying put- they seemed to now be two sizes too large.

Awsten and Geoff finally looked at each other and their matching screams were almost comical. Jawn and Otto jumped out of their beds and ran over, shock and concern in their eyes when they laid them on the things on the couch. Awsten and Geoff were gone, and in their place was a minion and Victorious star Victoria Justice, both wearing the bandmate’s clothing and looking scared to death.

***

Two weeks later, and it still had not been fixed. It wasn’t even their suggestion to pull from the tour, but Lucas made the decision immediately. Those who had bought tickets could get refunds, but otherwise, it would continue as if Waterparks had never been a part of it and iDKHOW were to always be the headliners. Otto was off on his own mostly, spending time with his girlfriend, his family, and his goats. As Otto always said, “hee-frickin-yaw-haw-yee.”

It was that sentiment that Geoff and Awsten had to live by as they had consented to be trapped in Travis’s home for the foreseeable future; as soon as they changed back, they could leave. Awsten and Geoff slept on one tiny air mattress together because Awsten’s minion body was far too tiny for a true mattress and Travis had been too busy to run to PetSmart to get him a doggy bed. He had gotten Awsten some plus-size baby clothing and Geoff a few feminine necessities, but that was essentially the extent of his help.

Awsten and Geoff had spent a lot of time together in those two weeks while their tour continued on without them, eventually becoming comfortable with seeing each other’s new identities as Victoria Justice and minion. Awsten was fairly sure his appearance was that of the minion Dave from the official Minions movie, but Geoff refused to acknowledge any of his speculations. The two of them did everything together, cooking, cleaning, watching television. Maybe it was that they were each other’s fantasies come to life, or maybe it was some screwed up form of Stockholm Syndrome, but the two beings found themselves drawn together as never before. Awsten knew he was falling for Geoff, but he was scared that it was only for his face and not who he was. Geoff felt the same way.

It took Awsten a few days to pluck up the courage to tell Geoff how he felt and his reservations on how they could proceed. Finally, after they had binge-watched all of Paw Patrol without even getting up to use the bathroom or eat, Awsten decided to tell him.

“I don’t want this to come between us, but in the spirit of hee-frickin-yaw-haw-yee, I think I have to tell you this.” Awsten looked down at his ugly yellow feet and sighed. “Geoff, I have feelings for you, and I don’t think it’s just because you look like the love of my life. I think it’s you.” A smile donned Geoff’s Victoria Justice face and he immediately spoke.

“I think it’s you too. I have feelings for you, and I can’t seem to make them go away.” Geoff sighed, feeling truly happy for the first time in a while. “Can I kiss you,” Geoff asked, trying to forget that Awsten still had minion features. Awsten was his fantasy now, not Despicable Me.

Awsten considered it momentarily but gave in. How was he supposed to say no? Even if Geoff didn’t look like the girl he’d tweeted about for years, he didn’t know how he was supposed to resist.

“Yes, but only once. I don’t want it to become a habit while we still look like this.”

Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be a problem. As soon as Geoff bent to press his lips to Awsten’s, they got their true bodies back, and Awsten became very thankful that the baby clothing he had been sporting was rather stretchy. They broke apart and looked up to find a disgusted Travis at the door, evidently having just entered his home to find Geoff and Awsten kissing even though, for a split second, they looked like a minion and Victoria. That was the part about it that grossed Travis out. Still, he tried to mask his feelings and brought Awsten into his room to get on some better fitting clothes. When the grape came back, he smiled at Geoff with his beaver-looking orange teeth and winked.

“Looks like our fantasies changed,” Geoff said, patting the side of the couch.

“Yeah,” Awsten agreed, flopping down and letting Geoff put an arm around him. “Fuck Minions and Victoria, we don’t need fantasies. You’re real.”

The fricking end binches.


End file.
